The Night She Screamed
by TheGrimKeeper
Summary: "This wasn't supposed to happen. Karen was like a little sister to him, and he wanted to protect her. Yet she had made him promise never to tell anyone what she'd entrusted to him." Warning for implied abuse. Oneshot
1. Vodka and Stuffed Dinosaurs

Ok, to get started, this is the first piece of work I've posted to this site, so I'm hoping I was actually right in deeming it worthy of people's time. This is meant to be a one-shot, but I guess if enough people liked this and requested it I could add a second chapter. Creek is implied - as it is my OTP 3 3 - so there isn't meant to be any romance between Tweek and Karen, if that's what you're here for. Either way I hope you enjoy it, reviews with constructive criticism greatly welcome!

**WARNING: **hints of abuse, what kind I'll let you guess for yourself.

* * *

The Night She Screamed

Karen wasn't quite sure how she'd come to this point. She stood before the front door of Tweek Tweak, trusted friend in current need, trying desperately to focus on one thing; the liquor cabinet.

She had managed to keep herself from crying again, at least for the moment, but she knew it wasn't going to last long. Maybe if she could get to the vodka before she slipped again, maybe she could pass out first.

The door opened, light spilling out into the darkness surrounding Karen. Craig Tucker stood just inside.

"Hey Karen. What are you doing here so late?" He asked. Karen didn't reply, but instead made her way in past the raven-haired young man and went straight to the kitchen. She quickly located her savior on the top shelf of the cabinet over the sink, seized it, and twisted the cap off. She threw her head back as she took a swig, the liquid tearing down her throat in scalding ripples, but she didn't care.

Completely ignoring the fact that Craig was there, Karen walked upstairs, vodka in hand, and hid herself in a dark linen closet, sliding to the floor as she let out a sigh.

Then she let go.

She cried and cried, drinking more alcohol as she attempted to drown herself. She wiped tears from her face fruitlessly as they were only replaced quickly by more. A soft knock came from the door.

"Karen?" And there was Tweek. Sweet, gentle Tweek. Tweek whom she had comforted before when he needed someone there. Tweek who always seemed to smile at her and help anyone who needed it.

Tweek who knew her secret.

Karen said nothing, as her lips wouldn't let her, but a stray whimper was enough to prompt him into entering. Tweek turned on the light and closed the door, taking a seat beside the distraught girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but again Karen said nothing, only leaning into his shoulder and sobbing while he held her, whispering words of comfort.

It was odd to see Karen act this way. Tweek knew she had problems with herself, the scars on her arm proved that, but rarely did she ever show such pain or what she considered personal weakness before others.

After a long while Karen's sobs quieted down to mere tears, sniffles and smaller drinks of her salvation. Every so often she squeezed Tweek's hand to make sure he was still there, that he hadn't abandoned her, relieved every time he squeezed back.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tweek asked softly, running a hand soothingly through Karen's hair. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, squeezing his hand again.

"H-he..." Karen paused. She knew she could trust him, and more than anything right now she wanted his comfort. She took in another deep breath and continued. "He did it again."

Tweek stopped breathing for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant – nothing else would have this strong of an effect on her.

Tweek's expression fell to sadness. This wasn't supposed to happen. Karen was like a little sister to him, and he wanted to protect her. Yet she had made him promise never to tell anyone what she'd entrusted to him.

He held the girl more securely as she leaned forward, placing her head between her knees and her hands on top, grasping her hair tightly.

She didn't deserve this, what she'd been subjected to a second time. No one did, except perhaps the one who inflicted this misery. Karen started crying again.

Where was Kenny in all this? He was a part of the family, second child to the parents who'd sewn the third's mouth shut out of fear. Karen, forgiving as she was, couldn't bring herself to blame them. They only told her to tell a lie and shut her mouth in order to keep the family together. How was that wrong?

Karen's crying worsened as she ripped mercilessly at her hair.

But it was wrong. He got away with it. Kevin never cared about what he'd done. He never apologized, never attempted to comfort his victim.

No, instead he wouldn't leave her alone. He had never touched her again, but he still tried.

Where was Kenny? He was well-known for his protectiveness of his little sister, somehow always around to save her should she cross paths with danger. Why was this situation any different?

Tweek reached over to, for once, remove someone else's hands from their own hair, but Karen only tightened her grip even more, knuckles already white. Then, startling Tweek, she let out a shrill, slightly muffled scream in anguish through her legs and rocked herself back and forth.

Tweek's blood boiled with hatred. He hated Kevin, the way he used and manipulated his own little sister. He hate Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, how they'd silenced their daughter for their own security.

He almost hated Kenny for not keeping this from happening, but how could one be around 24/7? Still, the poor girl Tweek had pulled to rest in his lap needed comfort, and he knew how much she looked up to her second brother, her only 'real' brother. Karen loved Kenny so much, he meant the world to her.

Why did he never comfort her in this? It absolutely baffled the blonde.

Tweek looked down to the girl who's hair he'd been calmly stroking, noticing she'd fallen asleep. Her slow, steady breaths sounded like waves of sea rolling up onto the beach.

He let out a sad sigh and pushed on the door beside him, poking his head out into the dim hallway toward the stairs where his raven-haired partner sat in wait. Craig looked over with his expressionless stare of deep blue eyes. He stood up and approached the closet.

"Would you help me put her to bed?" Tweek asked, not yet moving from beneath Karen. Craig only nodded before entering to gently pick the sleeping girl up into his arms, and carried her to Tweek's bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked as he laid her down and tucked her in. Tweek again sighed as he brought a trash can and a green stuffed triceratops plush over to the bed. He tucked his favorite dinosaur into Karen's arms.

"Family issues again..." With that, he kissed Karen's forehead and turned on the string of Christmas lights, and the two of them left the poor girl to sleep. "I'm gunna call Kenny. He'll probably want to know where his sister is." He said solemnly as they walked down to the kitchen.

The bottle of vodka sat forgotten in the once again dark linen closet, cap still removed.


	2. Note on the Prequel!

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I have posted the prequel to this story thanks to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, who got me thinking about how Tweek and Karen may have become friends in the first place. Thanks everyone who made reviews, you were all so kind on my first fanfic QQ *tackle-hugs you all*

The prequel is titled "The Butterfly's Notebook", you can easily find it on my profile page. Have a great day!

~Nixy


End file.
